Angry Sex
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Title says it all! One phone call starts a fight that leads to our two favorite detectives to losing their self control. Twelve years of sexual tension put into a smutty encounter. M for a reason! One-shot!


**Please review! You guys are the best! The title basically explains everything! So, again, you can tell it's M! Very M!**

Elliot jumped when he heard a knock at his door. He was still getting used to his new apartment and sleep wasn't coming easily these days. Grumbling, he stood up from his couch and stomped over to the door. He looked through the peep hole to find his partner on the other side of it. He opened it harshly, feeling the breeze against his exposed torso. "What do you want?"

"Prick!" Olivia nearly shouted, breezing past him into his apartment.

"Come on in." Elliot said to where she used to be standing. He slammed the door shut and turned to her. She was leaning on one hip while her arms were crossed over her chest. "What the hell is going on?"

Olivia fumed. "Why don't you tell me? I get a call at one a.m. in the morning from Kathy wondering if you're laying in the bed next to me. When I tell her no, she calls me a liar and says that I've been nailing you for months." She stomped her foot, getting closer to him. "Kathy told me that you've been gone for months. You're getting a divorce! She hasn't seen you, but your kids have." She slammed her purse on the couch. "I do not deserve this Elliot!"

Elliot exhaled through his nose. "You don't think I don't know that! I'm sorry that she called you. It won't happen again. NOW, if you'll excuse me, I haven't slept in the past couple of months. I'd like to have some peace and quiet."

"NO!" Olivia shouted. "That's all you have to say to me! Elliot, your wife just called me an hour ago accusing me of sleeping with you! I am not leaving until you call her! The squad already thinks something is going one; your wife is just the jackpot to our messed up fortune."

"Fine!" Elliot growled. He picked up his phone and called Kathy. "Why are you calling Olivia?... I don't care! She's pissed of and breaking my balls because of you!... Yes, she's standing right in front of me!... No, why would-" His eyes widened. "Don't you EVER say that about her!... What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!?... I'm not accusing you of having an affair! I can't talk to you!" He hung up and threw his phone onto the chair beside him. "Fucking great! This is fucking great!"

Olivia glowered, wanting to leave, but somehow being anchored in her spot. "What did she say?"

Elliot shook his head. "She's unbelievable! I don't know where she comes up with these things." He looked up at her. "She told me to enjoy fucking your brains out! Happy?"

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Why does this always happen with you?"

"You're blaming me now?!" Elliot yelled, pointing to himself.

"Yes, I'm blaming you! You asshole!" She pushed on his chest, making him take a few steps back. "You arrogant son of bitch! I can't believe that I get into these situations with you and your wife! I should have stayed in Computer Crimes. At least, I wouldn't be sexually harassed by your wife at godly hours in the morning!"

Elliot's ears started getting red, the nerve in his forehead showing. "This is not my fault! Maybe you should've stayed in Computer Crimes! It could have saved me a lot of paper work. Maybe my marriage wouldn't have fallen apart!"

Olivia snapped her head to look at him, stepping closer. "I am not the reason you fucked it up with your wife, Elliot! You were never home! I should know! I let you stay on my couch and covered for you more times than I can count! This isn't my fault and you know it!"

"Why not blame you for it? You sure as hell blame me for tons of things!" Elliot yelled, only inches from her.

"Because they're your fault you idiot!" Olivia screamed. She glowered at him when his face started to get red. "Face it, Elliot. You screwed it up. You... did." She whispered just as harshly as her last statement.

His anger was starting to boil to the point of losing self control. This woman certainly knew how to push his buttons. "Fuck! You!" He breathed, staring her dead in the eyes. "Go home. I'm tired." He said turning from her, waving his hand in the air. He opened the front door and waited for her.

She stared at him, not moving an inch. "No." She barely said, but her could hear it clear as day. He slammed the door shut, yet again. His neighbors were going to have a fit tomorrow. He walked up to her, sending a death glare. "You want me out? You are going to have to make me."

"You are a real piece of work." Elliot seethed, looking down at her.

"Speak for yourself." Olivia smirked. "I'm not the one with the problems here." She saw his eyes darken and she could sense the next part coming. Before he could make the first move, she pushed him into the wall and crashed her lips onto his.

Elliot was taken off guard at first, but caught on quickly. When he realized what was going on, he grabbed her hips and shoved her into the wall behind her. Her head hit the wall, making her grimace. Before she could retort to anything, he crashed his lips onto hers. Both his hands pressed against the wall behind her. Her hands went for his waistband before he slapped her hands away. She growled when he pinned her arms against the wall beside her. He groaned when her nails started digging into the flesh of his hands. When the pain started to become too much, he let one of her hands go. "Fuck you! He breathed.

Olivia smirked before grabbing his jaw roughly and pulling him towards her. "Right back at you." She ripped her other hand from his grip and went for his waistband. When he moved his hips back, the waistband snapped out of her hand and hit his skin. His hands went to her blouse and ripped it open. "Looks like I'm going home in one of your shirts." She seethed into his ear before biting it.

"I don't know if you're going home." He said truthfully before going for the button on her jeans. Olivia slapped his hands, catching him off guard. It gave her the perfect opportunity to pull his sweat pants down. Her smirk grew when she saw that he wasn't wearing boxers. He was already fully erect for her.

Elliot noticed her distraction and took his chance to get down on his knees and pull her pants down, her panties going with them. His grin returned when he noticed how turned on she was. When he saw her hands coming towards him, he grabbed her thighs, putting them on his shoulders. His tongue entered her, making her shudder. Her back hit the wall with a thud, making a few picture fall onto the floor. He moved his tongue up her slit before sucking on her clit. She moaned and whimpered as he blew on it. "Son of a bitch!" His teasing was torturing her.

"Come on, baby. Just cum for me." Elliot grinned continuing his ministrations.

"Not yet!" Olivia managed to say before sliding one thigh off his shoulders, her knee pushing him onto the floor. His back hit it with a thud. Her legs felt like jelly, but she managed to maneuver herself onto him. She flipped her hair to one side of her head before capturing his lips. His hands went to her back, unclasping her bra. She let it slid off her arms, tossing it beside them. His hands returned to her bare back, pressing her closer to him.

Her lips traveled from his lips to his jawline, nibbling on his skin. His hand tangled into her hair before he flipped her onto her back, thrusting into her. She gasped and moaned as her eyes rolled back into her head. Her head fell back, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. Elliot grinned at her before capturing her lips once again. He groaned when her nails dug into his back. Cupping his face, she wrapped her legs around his waist, angling him deeper. She nearly lost it when he ground his hips into hers. "Baby, come on. You wanna let go. I can see it."

Olivia nodded her head, opening her eyes. "I'm not cumming without you." She purposely clenched around him, making his head fall to the crook of her neck. She was thankful that there was carpet. If they were on tile or wood, they'd be sliding around with the amount of sweat on her back. His thrusts came harder and faster, making her purr is pleasure.

Elliot grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders, making his thrust even deeper. Olivia moaned loudly, letting the neighbors know exactly what they were doing. He kissed her hard, keeping up with his thrusting. She lost it two thrust after. "Elliot!" She screamed, her vision becoming spotty. She felt wave after wave of pleasure.

"Holy shit, Liv!" He breathed when she clenched on him. He couldn't move. Elliot dropped his forehead to hers as he came. Her lips were soft against his face as she peppered him with them. When he opened his eyes, he saw her looking up at him lazily. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I don't care about that." Olivia breathed, pecking his lips. He flipped them over again so she could rest on his chest. His member never left her. She sat up and placed her hands on his chest. "I love you, El. I know that we aren't really a couple, but I've been your partner for over ten years. I don't want to run from this, from you. I'm willing to take this step with you, if you want me."

Elliot sat up and kissed her hard, his arms wrapping around her back. "I have always wanted you. I love you too." Her forehead dropped to his as she moved her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will never stop wanting you or needing you."

Olivia smiled. "We don't always show it. That's kind of a given." She chuckled when a smile formed on his face. "So, what did you have in mind if I'm not leaving this apartment?" He grinned at her and kissed her again before lowering her onto her back.

**Please review! ONE YEAR! UNO... YEAR! Whatever! I'm just happy!**


End file.
